


Compromesso piacevole

by hapworth



Category: The Art of Murder Series - Josh Lanyon
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, post The Monet Murders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Parla West.»«Ciao, Jason.» la voce baritonale e un po' strascicata di Kennedy gli riempì il cervello, facendolo vacillare giusto il tempo di godersi quella consapevolezza. La voce di Sam era perfetta, per del sesso telefonico; già lo eccitava solo salutandolo, figurarsi se avesse cominciato a parlare di cosa fargli con le mani e con la bocca.





	Compromesso piacevole

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _"Sam Kennedy/Jason West - Phone!sex; visto che si vedono una volta ogni sei mesi – se va bene – alla fine Jason decide che per ovviare al problema, è meglio movimentare un po’ le cose."_
> 
> [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

Il pensiero che avessero deciso di riprovarci, a volte, rendeva Jason nervoso: sapeva quanto Sam fosse impegnato, quanto – di fatto – la loro relazione potesse essere un vero problema per entrambi, almeno a livello logistico. Avere un compagno con la perenne necessità lavorativa di spostarsi per tutto il Paese non era, di certo, ottimale per un rapporto stabile a lungo termine. Anzi, in qualche modo era il preludio di un disastro.  
Jason non aveva pensato minimamente all'aspetto sessuale della cosa; del resto, avevano fatto sesso solo due volte da quando si erano conosciuti; del sesso soddisfacente, senza dubbio, ma la verità era che il periodo di astinenza era destinato a protrarsi sempre a lungo tra loro, a causa delle scarse occasioni che avevano di vedersi. Si sentivano quasi tutte le sere e quello, di per sé, era un bene: Sam si era arreso a quella prospettiva. Certo, era una  _distrazione_  durante i casi, ma i benefici che gli dava sentire la voce di Jason erano, senz'ombra di dubbio, maggiori rispetto agli effetti negativi.  
Dopo la conclusione – più o meno – del caso e quel rapido incontro alla sua festa di compleanno, dove Sam aveva incontrato non solo tutta la sua famiglia, ma aveva letteralmente fatto coming out di fronte ai colleghi di Jason, considerando che era fin troppo chiaro il loro legame... Beh, non si erano più visti faccia a faccia, con relativo voto di astinenza da parte di entrambi, avendo ormai accettato di essere impegnati l'uno con l'altro.  
Le prime settimane erano state facili da superare, ma poi, con il pensiero continuo che ogni sera si sarebbero più o meno sentiti, Jason aveva deciso che era tempo di trovare una soluzione per la loro vita sessuale. Forse l'agente speciale Sam Kennedy non sarebbe stato d'accordo, ma Jason era più che deciso a proporre un compromesso. Non era mai stato particolarmente pudico – il fatto che fosse molto rumoroso durante il sesso ne era una prova – dunque non aveva neppure il minimo rimorso a considerare l'idea di fare del sesso, per quanto non propriamente detto, attraverso un telefono. Un altro discorso era farlo capire a Sam: se ce lo avesse avuto davanti, probabilmente, non ce l'avrebbe fatta. I suoi occhi blu lo avrebbero fatto decisamente desistere dall'impresa, dato che lo fissavano sempre così intensamente da renderlo nervoso, specie quando era lui stesso a reputare un'idea tutt'altro che accettabile. Ma parlarci al telefono... Beh, probabilmente lo avrebbe reso più semplice.  
Il telfono, come consapevole del suo turbamento, prese a squillare proprio in quel momento.  
West inghiottì a vuoto, conscio della propria decisione; convinto persino.  
«Parla West.»  
«Ciao, Jason.» la voce baritonale e un po' strascicata di Kennedy gli riempì il cervello, facendolo vacillare giusto il tempo di godersi quella consapevolezza. La voce di Sam era perfetta, per del sesso telefonico; già lo eccitava solo salutandolo, figurarsi se avesse cominciato a parlare di cosa fargli con le mani e con la bocca.  
«Sam! Ciao. Non pensavo avresti chiamato... Ho sentito i telegiornali.» bastava quello, di solito, per mettere fine ai discorsi sul lavoro tra loro; Sam non sembrava propenso a condividere certi dettagli, a meno che non reputasse l'esperienza di Jason adatta per risolvere il caso – ma se lo avesse pensato, sarebbe comunque finito coinvolto, come era già successo con il loro ultimo caso assieme.  
«Sì, un bel casino. JJ mi ha convocato sulla scena.» dunque era decisamente fuori portata.  
«Capisco. Senti Sam, ci ho pensato un po' e...»  
«Vuoi tirarti indietro?»  
«Cosa? No! Parlavo del fatto che non ci vediamo quasi mai.» l'idea di lasciarlo dopo quei giorni terribili, in cui aveva pensato che Sam non facesse più parte della sua vita, gli provocava ancora del dolore fisico e mentale non da poco. «In che senso? Non vorrai mollare il lavoro.» il tono dell'uomo era chiaramente un'accusa; non aveva probabilmente ancora perdonato l'agente Darling per aver mollato tutto per trasferirsi con il suo vice-sceriffo in un posto dimenticato da Dio.  
Jason, invece, riusciva a capirlo. Certo, amava moltissimo il suo lavoro e non l'avrebbe mai lasciato, ma d'altra parte, se si arrivava a prendere consapevolezza che era arrivato il momento di cambiare, non c'era alternativa. Adam Darling, probabilmente, aveva capito di essere arrivato al capolinea, malgrado la proposta di Kennedy.  
«No, figurati. In realtà parlavo del... Beh, del sesso.»  
Il silenzio con cui Sam gli rispose, non lo scoraggiò; doveva andare fino in fondo, in ogni caso avrebbe avuto la consapevolezza di averci provato. «Pensavo che potremmo farlo per telefono, di tanto in tanto.» eccola, la bomba. Aveva sentito lo scoppio, ma il silenzio protratto non se lo aspettava. Né il sospiro profondo di Sam.  
«Jason, ascolta. Non siamo più adolescenti e...»  
«Questo lo so. Però tanto vale provarci, no? Non voglio mentire: la nostra vita sessuale fa schifo. Quando lo facciamo va alla grande,  _più che alla grande_ , ma ci vediamo una volta ogni chissà quanti mesi e non voglio che questa cosa finisca per logorarci.» Sam tacque per qualche altro istante, ma era un silenzio buono, di quelli che davano prova che l'altro stesse valutando la sua proposta attentamente.  
«Ok.» Jason rimase senza parole; si era aspettato più resistenza o, forse, più entusiasmo. Ma si rendeva conto che Kennedy, in entrambi i casi, non avrebbe rispettato i canoni di... Beh, di essere Kennedy. Rilasciò un sospiro rassicurato, socchiudendo gli occhi. «Quindi ti va bene?»  
«Sì, proviamo.»  
«Ti avviso che non l'ho mai fatto.» la risata nasale di Sam gli si impresse sotto la pelle, facendola formicolare; gli piaceva, sentirlo ridere, lo rendeva felice. «Non avevo dubbi.»  
«Perché, tu sì?» cercò di indagare.  
«Ti lascerò questo dubbio.» Jason non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi irrazionalmente geloso, perché pensandoci in modo logico, era molto improbabile che Sam ne avesse avuto la possibilità; con Ethan, di certo, non c'era stato quel probleme e dopo era troppo occupato a rintracciare i cattivi, per avere una relazione stabile abbastanza.  
«Dunque...» si mordicchiò l'interno della guancia, indeciso su come iniziare, salvo poi essere preso in contropiede dalla voce profonda del compagno.  
«Dove sei adesso? Sul divano?»  
«Sì.» gli parve di percepire quasi, il sorriso dell'amante, ma non disse nulla, affossando, invece, la testa contro lo schienale del divano e mettendosi comodo; il cellulare contro l'orecchio, incastrato tra la testa e la spalla. «Perfetto. Togliti la camicia, mi piace il tuo petto.»  
Jason rabbrividì; non gli aveva detto ancora niente di così terribile, ma sentiva già il proprio sesso tendersi, mentre si sbottonava la camicia. «Come... Come sai che ho la camicia?»  
«Non credo ti sia ancora fatto la doccia, quindi sei vestito come lo eri in ufficio. Niente cravatta, ma la camicia sì.»  
Una volta toltosi la camicia, rimase in attesa. «Ora abbassati i pantaloni, toccati un po'. Prima... Da sopra le mutande, poi...» lasciò in sospeso la frase e Jason, preso dalla frenesia, aveva già cominciato a seguire le sue direttive. Rilasciò un gemito basso, mentre si sfiorava il membro gonfio da sopra l'intimo scuro. Si transtullò per qualche istante, il tempo di sentirlo sempre più teso sotto il palmo, per poi scivolare dentro i boxer ed emettere un ansimo prolungato. «Ah...»  
«Te lo sei preso?» la voce di Kennedy era più bassa, greve, e biascicava di più, sintomo che era anche lui alle prese con quell'attività piacevole.  
«Sì... Lo sto muovendo.» sospirò, accarezzandosi lungo l'asta e pizzicandosi un po' i testicoli. «Ora portati le dita alle labbra. Succhiale per un po', abbastanza per lubrificarle.» Jason seguì le istruzioni docilmente, mugolando mentre si succhiava i polpastrelli, ricoprendoli di saliva, continuando a masturbarsi piano.  
«Ora... Portatele dietro, preparati.» emise un gemito sofferente, schioccando fuori le dita dalla propria bocca e facendole scivolare. Piegò le gambe in modo da poter arrivare meglio tra le sue natiche e stuzzicarsi. Il cellulare ricadde sul divano e Jason si sdraiò lì vicino con la testa, in modo da sentire ancora la voce di Sam vicina. «S-Sam...»  
L'uomo rispose con un sospiro profondo, che fece vibrare tutto il corpo di West. «Quante dita ti sei messo?»  
«D-Due...» un sussulto, mentre Sam tornava a parlare di nuovo. «Mettine un'altra, come puoi averlo abbastanza allentato con solo due dita?»  
Jason chiuse gli occhi: aveva ragione. Si leccò le labbra, immaginandosi il sesso gonfio di Sam contro l'apertura, mentre infilava il terzo dito e cominciava a muoverlo in circolo con le altre due. «Ah... Sam... T-ti voglio...» pigolò, la voce leggermente acuta. Sam rispose con un ansimo roco. «Anche io, Jason... Voglio prenderti fino in fondo.»  
Inghiottì a vuoto, mentre tremava a occhi chiusi. Lo voleva così tanto da star male; cercò la sua prostata, premendo con attenzione. Il piacere si diffuse velocemente, man mano che colpiva quel punto preciso, sempre di più, gemendo il nome di Sam e inarcandosi sul divano.  
Dal cellulare sentiva Sam sospirare forte, chiamare piano il suo nome in modo meno rumoroso e più discreto, proprio come era sua caratteristica. Sapeva che era coinvolto quanto lui e quell'idea lo mandava su di giri.  
Ci vollero pochi minuti ancora, prima che Jason si lasciasse andare all'orgasmo, urlando un po'; aveva gli occhi bagnati, conscio del piacere e sentì il respiro di Sam dall'altra parte del cellulare riprendere fiato. «Sam?»  
«Jason?» sorrise, mentre si puliva una delle mani e afferrava il cellulare per portarselo all'orecchio. «Tutto a posto.» mormorò.  
«Anche qui.» gli rispose Sam e Jason rise. Non era stato male, proprio per niente; certo, l'idea di averlo vicino era tutta un'altra cosa, ma se avevano modo di passare una mezz'ora del loro tempo, anche a distanza, a rilassarsi in quel modo...  
«Ti è piaciuto?» domandò appena Jason. «Sì. Farlo è un'altra cosa, però... Potrebbe funzionare, di tanto in tanto.» quell'ammissione strappò un sorriso all'uomo, rassicurato dalle parole del compagno.  
«La prossima volta ti voglio qui con me.» confessò, perché era così che si sentiva. Avrebbe voluto il suo calore, non la solitudine che, ormai, era di casa tra loro a causa dei loro mille impegni.  
«Ci proverò.» ed era una delle cose più belle che gli avesse mai detto.


End file.
